Current world-wide food shortages have created a situation wherein production of crops such as soybeans, corn, wheat, etc. must be maximized. In order to maximize crop production, herbicides are needed to destroy unwanted weeds which adversely effect crop production.
In recent years, many compounds have been developed which have herbicidal activity. However, because of continuing food shortages, a need still exists for compounds which have high herbicidal activity and cause little or no damage to crops which are to be protected such as soybeans.
According to the instant invention, compounds have been discovered which have such high herbicidal activity and yet cause minimum damage to crops.